Switched
by Asura Mori
Summary: Commissioned by creedxtrainXIII, formerly creeddiskenth99. Creed drinks one of the Doctor's newest inventions, thinking it will help him know the mind of Train Heartnet. However, something unexpected happens. Creed/Train, body switching. Train as dominant uke, Creed as submissive seme. Rated M.


Asura: I've been working on this commission for a while now. Didn't think it'd take this long, honestly, but it's been a while – if ever – that I've written a submissive seme, dominant uke theme. XD And on that note, here's SWITCHED, as requested by creeddiskenth99! Sorry for the delay!

Warnings: Body-switching, somewhat graphic sex between two-males, and cussing. Yes, fear the cussing. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Unless something's changed in the last couple of years, I still don't own Black Cat or any of its characters and I'm not being paid to write these fanfictions. Fun times. All work and no play makes this blonde... gay? Wait, that's not right...

Switched

By: Asura Mori

_"Here, drink this." Doctor said, his lilac eyes glinting behind his glasses._

Creed looked down at the vial in his hand, then gave it a sniff and pulled back as his nose was assaulted by a vulgar stench. "What the hell is it?" He growled, glaring at the raven-haired man.

_Said man shrugged, an easy grin on his face. "It's my newest work. Once taken, it should allow you to anticipate your opponent's moves. Or, should I say, put you in his shoes, literally read his mind and know his every thought."_

_The silvette looked down at the vial again, his thoughts racing. "You said 'should'." He muttered, looking up at the Doctor with hooded eyes._

"Ah, that." The Doctor shrugged again. "Like I said, it's my newest work, which means it has some... kinks_ that I have yet to work out. I'm sure it'll be fine."_

Fine was not the word Creed would have used.

Later that day he had encountered his one time partner, and now mortal enemy, Train Heartnet. Some words had been exchanged and, inevitably, swords – or guns, in Train's case – had been drawn. Finding that they were evenly matched, Creed's thoughts had turned to the vial he'd been carrying. Thinking nothing of it, he'd pulled it out and drank it...

The results were, to say the least, unexpected. They had clashed, only to both experience what felt like a black out. Or at least, Creed assumed that Train had felt the same thing, since both of them were lying on their backs on the ground.

Creed lifted a hand to his head, groaning as he sat up. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and blinked in rapid succession as he took in the scene around him. He was definitely on the ground. Lifting his hand to glare at the bottle, Creed was instead surprised to see Hades in his hand. Confused, Creed looked around for the bottle.

Gods, he was gonna give the Doctor an earful when he got back. Not finding the bottle, and still puzzling over the fact he held Hades, he looked over at the other prone body lying across from him... and froze. That was definitely not Train. In fact, he would dare to even say that it was HIS own body lying there. But that wasn't possible. He was right here...

Creed looked down, then lifted a hand up to his hair and pulled on the longest strand. Brown, not silver. He held Hades up in front of him, using the reflective surface to look at his eyes. Gold, not purple.

… 'Fuck' didn't even begin to cover it.

That damnable potion had made them switch bodies. How the hell were they supposed to switch back? … Doctor was so dead.

He looked back over at Train/Creed, a wicked, wicked thought popping into his head, then looked away. This was not the time, he chastised himself quietly. But then again, when would he ever have this chance again? He licked his lips as he looked at his own body again.

There was definitely a special place in hell for what he was about to do, but damn did it sound delightfully delicious. Chuckling evilly, he dragged Train/Creed off to a nearby building and set about his diabolical little plan.

-0-0-0-0-

Train was having a very odd dream. For some reason, he was sitting in between his own legs, grinning like a cat. "You awake, dear heart?" He blinked. One, he'd never say that. Two, this felt more real than dreamlike. And three, what the hell was going on?! He went to stand, only to realize that he was tied very securely to a chair. He looked down and to the right and left. Yep, definitely tied up... and what was he wearing?

He went to blow the hair out of his eyes, only to freeze when he saw the color. Silver? Train's eyes darted between the hair and the other Train, his mind whirling as he tried to think of a reason for this. The other Train grinned, guessing his thoughts. "Yeah, about that... We may have kinda switched bodies." Creed/Train giggled, confirming the cat's fears.

FUCK.

Train forced himself to remain calm as he asked the one question he was dreading to hear the answer to. "And why am I tied up?" Despite his best effort his voice was shaky. Creed looked at him, mock surprise on his face. "Well, isn't it obvious?" He grinned and stood, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. "We're. Gonna. Fuck." The former silvette belted out in singsong, chuckling madly when the other paled.

"B-but... you can't fuck your own body... that's just..." Train's mind was in turmoil as he tried to gather his thoughts. Creed shook his head and winked. "Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on fucking myself. I'm going to let YOU fuck ME. After all, it just wouldn't do if I fucked YOU, since you're in my body. And besides, your body is ~used~ to it, from our previous... encounters." He licked his lips, a look the real Train had never wanted to see on his own face. It was just kinda sick... and wrong, couldn't forget wrong.

Train looked like a fish out of water as he tried to wrap his mind around what the hell Creed had said, his mouth trying to form the words on the tip of his tongue. All in all, he had a really bad feeling (and usually those bad feelings ended up being right) that this was not going to end well – not for him at least.

Creed climbed into his lap, purring deep in his throat as he tilted the other man's head back and kissed him hard. He laughed a second later as he pulled back, feeling a tell-tale bulge bumping against his ass. "See, Train." He purred, caressing Train's face. "My body accepts that it's you on top of me, regardless of the mind. Our bodies know what it is I want – even if your mind has yet to accept it. Only _you_ could make _me _like this..."

With that haunting statement, Creed reached down between their bodies to rub at Train's bulge, making the silvette gasp. "Ah." Creed murmured, his eyes sliding shut as he continued his ministrations. "I can feel your body responding. You want this – you always have. You just always have to play hard to get, don'tcha dear?" He went back to kissing the struggling Train, who was doing his best not to moan. Regardless of the situation, it was _his own _body doing this... and that just wasn't right!

"D-dammit, Creed, knock it off!" He opened his lilac eyes to glare at his own body, which was smirking down at him. "We can't do thi- ah..." Creed had slipped his hand down Train's pants, causing the other to break off his rant. With a chuckle the brunette slid down off of Train's lap, placing his head in-between the captive man's legs. Seeing this, but unable to do anything, Train could only growl. "Don't you dare..."

"I've always wanted to see you do this~" Creed sang, freeing Train's cock from the now tight pants. Without even a second thought Creed leaned in and licked the tip, laughing as Train flinched and let out a squeak. Pre-cum leaked from the exposed member and Creed dove back in, licking the member from base to tip, before finally engulfing it completely and sucking.

Train struggled in his restraints, but nothing loosened the ropes. "Creed! Stop this!" He cried out and his head was thrown back as a particularly powerful lick was delivered to the slit of his cock. "C-Creed... s-stop... please..." He moaned, but it was for naught. Creed continued uninhibited and a few moments later drew back as Train came in his mouth.

"Hmmm..." Creed hummed as he swallowed it, his face contemplative. "If I had to compare, I'd say mine tastes more bitter than yours." He laughed at the look of disgust on Train's face before standing and sliding back into the silvette's lap. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You enjoyed it and you know you did." He patted his lover on the face gently, but his eyes betrayed his excitement as he took his own pants off. Train's eyes widened again and he started to struggle, only to freeze as Creed lay a strong hand on his face, directing his gaze.

"You don't want to hurt your own body, now do you?" He asked, golden eyes intent on Train's lilac ones. Train bit his lip and slowly shook his head, which made Creed smile. "Good boy. Now then..." He reached down in between them, lifting his ass in the process, and grabbed Train's cock. Seeing his intent, Train began to struggle again. "W-wait, dammit!" He growled, but Creed ignored him and continued leading the other's cock to his entrance. "You haven't been stretch- mmmh...!"

Creed lowered his body onto Train's cock, grunting as pain washed through his system. He panted as he continued to slide down, until the dick was completely inside him. "I-I guess... it's been a while... s-since we... nnnnh..." Golden eyes closed as a shudder coursed through his body, then he opened them again to see Train gasping. Blinking, Creed looked at Train, then straightened as he felt the other man twitch inside of him.

"Ah..." The brunette leaned in, his gaze half-lidded. "Does it feel good to be inside of yourself, you naughty man? Is it..." He gave a small twist of his hips, ignoring the sting, and chuckled when Train groaned, "tight?" He continued to swish his hips and bit by bit the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure.

The two rocked together, the heady air of sex punctured only by their short, but sweet grunts. Creed could feel his own pleasure welling up deep inside his stomach and he closed his eyes, giving his all to have Train drive his cock deeper inside of him. Train, on the other hand, had all but given in, his own thrusts becoming harder as time went by. Both were gasping as they climbed closer to climax.

"Gods, Train..." Creed moaned, burying his hands in the silver hair of his original body. "It's good... good..." He lost his train of thought after that, allowing his pants and moans to convey just how good it felt. Train didn't even bother answering. He just sped up. "C-coming! I'm coming!" Creed gasped, his seed spilling all over Train's stomach. Train followed with a growl, thrusting deep inside of the other man and painting his inside's white.

After being engulfed in the white of pleasure, both then faced the darkness of unconsciousness once more...

-0-0-0-0-

Train groaned as he came to, feeling oddly sore. He reached down to pop his back, only to feel something embedded inside of him. Blinking, he looked down, only to find himself on top of Creed, whose dick was still inside him. A moan from in front of him told him that the silvette was also waking up.

Creed opened his eyes to find Train glaring down at him. The sight was intoxicating, mostly because the brunette was still naked... and Creed was still inside him. Ignoring the glare, he instead smiled.

"So... wanna go again?"

His only answer was a smack upside the head.

~Fin~


End file.
